Technical Report 069 (TR-069) is the Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) Forum technical specification entitled CPE WAN Management Protocol (CWPM) that defines an application layer protocol for remote management of customer premise equipment, client devices, and/or end-user devices. The remote management protocol specification aggregates a session function, a remote management function, and a firmware download service function into a single remote procedure call interface. The remote management protocol specification provides for communication between auto-configuration servers and customer premise equipment for the remote management and configuration of the devices.